The History of Magic on Terra
Throughout Terra's history, magic has always existed in one form or another. The time Before the Dreaming of the Gods (BD), magic was not given to humans or lizardmen easily. Dragons were born with sorcerer magic innately. Humans and lizardmen mainly had the natural magics of the Druids, Bards, Rangers and Shamans. Magical recipes and divine Will were practically non-existent. Various magical beings have existed on Terra, such as genies, spirits, ghosts, and the like but humans and lizardmen were rarely granted innate magic. Sometimes the gods would select a prophet of all the gods to spread divine blessings through the world. Magic was never a gift to be used and understood by the masses. 9056 YE (28 BD) Fenrir is granted arcane ability and trained in the magical arts by the Gods to defeat the dragons and their cult 28 BD-0 AD is the War of the Faithful. The war between the sorcerer magic dragon followers and the limited divine magic of the clerics of the gods and the nature servants. 9084 YE approx. (0 AD) The Gods of Terra begin the Great Sleep 9084 YE approx. (0 AD)---11597 YE (5 AR) Magic nearly dies out. Arcane magic only exists on the Isle of Tyrannus with the draconians. Divine magic granted by the Gods quickly dies off completely. Only natural magic casters such as rangers, druids or shamans remain. 11597 YE (5 AR) King Araya travels to the Isle of Tyrannus and learns Arcane magic casting from the hermit race of draconians. He returns to Aqualon and teaches his Seven MageLords. Araya and his Seven MageLords begin the Aqualon Expansion but keep their magical knowledge to themselves. 11672 YE (80 AR) King Araya dies. His Seven MageLords divide Vandal among themselves. 11695 YE (103 AR) The Lords of King Araya uncover Tyrannus and become undead 11767 YE (175 AR) (0 AEN) Dracula appears.War of the Thrones between the Seven MageLords. Age of Eternal Night begins. Andrulykis appears and brings the magic known as Immortal Magic to Terra During the Age of Eternal Night magic was strictly controlled by the Undead Lords. Natural magic users were rare, divine magic didn't exist and arcane only existed with single users. The magical knowledge passed from a descendent of the Arch-mage Kerry King to a chosen person who then passes it on with an apprentice. 12753 YE (986 AEN) The Brothers Grimm trained by Andrulykis and taught Immortal Magic 12969 YE (1202 AEN) Jango Wutan is taught Arcane magic by his father. 12977 YE The Calling. Ka'lanis arrives on Terra. Bamanite Empress Tith' Lith arrives on Terra. With the arrival of the Order of Locutus and the Bamanite invasion force, high levels of divine and arcane magic appear on Terra. The Bamanites keep their magical secrets to themselves but their invasion brings magic as an effect of their magical culture. The Order of Locutus selects heroes and any called to by magic who possess a good and moral heart. Magic of any type remains rare and any display of magic is feared and destroyed or avoided in general. It is seen as a tool of the Undead MageLords and considered evil and corrupting. The Banishing Oni's True Magical Dwoemer quest releases magic to the world and allows it to exist freely.